wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior lore
As long as war is waged on Azeroth, there will be men and woman who fight those wars. The warrior is no mere sword-swinger; he is a skilled combatant, combining strength of arm, knowledge of weaponry and practiced maneuvers to slice or bludgeon his foes into little red bits. The warrior is the most versatile of the combat classes, and he supplements his fighting prowess with the ability to rally his allies and spur them to victory. All races fight, and all races boast many warriors in their ranks. Warriors are common among dwarves, Forsaken, humans and orcs as well, less so among the other races. Masters of swords, spears, and weapons of all kinds, warriors share a common way of life on Azeroth. Using their abilities to deal pain and cause bloodshed, warriors are deadly adversaries and welcome friends in violent times (which seem to be all the time in recent decades). There has always been warriors in every race, from the murlocs to the tauren! Anyone willing to take up arms to defend their people can be classed as a warrior. Main Races Human Warriors Warriors are common among humans. The most popular place for a human to be is in melee combat with a sword in her hand. Aside from champions, the knight is the elite warrior of the Alliance, the best of the normal troops. They typically form ranks and charge to devastating effect on the battlefield. *Anduin Lothar: The Lion of Azeroth, Supreme Allied Commander; fell in battle against Orgrim Doomhammer. *Danath Trollbane: Member of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor; missing since the closure of the Dark Portal. Located in Honor Hold. *Highlord Mograine: Former leader of the Scarlet Crusade and wielder of the legendary Ashbringer. He was killed by his own son and now resides in Naxxramas as an Undead slave to the Lich King. *Reginald Windsor: A hero from the Second War and former wielder of the hammer Ironfoe. He is currently jailed in the Black Rock Depths. He eventually got killed by Onyxia but not before revealing his treachery. *Llane Wrynn I: Former king of Stormwind. He got assasinated by Garona. *Korfax: The Champion of the Light and member of the Brotherhood of the Light. He can make Dreadnought armor for people who bring him the right materials. *Herod: The Scarlet Champion and one of the four leaders of the Scarlet Monastery. *General Marcus Jonathan: The High Commander of the defence of Stormwind and veteran from the Second War. *Thoradin: A legendary king of old who was leader of the Arathi tribe of Humans. He united the Human tribes to form the nathion of Arathor and also former the alliance between the Humans and High Elves during the Troll Wars. *Genn Greymane: Ruler and king of the nation of Gilneas. Although he was present at the forming of the Alliance he later refused to aid the Alliance, which was possible influenced by Deathwing in disguise. *Thoras Trollbane: Former king of Stromgarde. He was present at the forming of the Alliance and is the uncle of Danath Trollbane. He was killed by agents of the Shadow Council during the Third War. *Lord Marshal Raynor: One of the heroes who battled against the Legion when Kazzak once again opened the Dark Portal. *Lord Garithos: The racist commander of the remnants of Lordearon's army after the Third War. He ordered the execution of Kael'thas for allying with the Naga. He eventually formed an alliance with Sylvanas, but she betrayed him and had him executed. *Aedelas Blackmoore: Lord of Durnholde Keep and the man who raised Thrall. As veangance for killing Taretha he was slain by Thrall. Dwarven Warriors Ironforge dwarves in particular have a long tradition of combat training, and many dwarves train extensively with axe and hammer. Mountain kings are the elite of the Ironforge warriors, imposing fighters who tap into mystic powers to become true champions of their race. Another famous dwarven warrior is the Dwarf Sharpshooter. *Magni Bronzebeard: King of Ironforge *Muradin Bronzebeard: A Mountain King; head of the Explorer's Guild. He was killed by Arthas in Northrend. *Kurdran Wildhammer: Currently leading Wildhammer dwarves in Outland in Shadowmoon Valley. *Falstad Dragonreaver: Thane of the Wildhammer clan, helped to free the Dragon Queen Alexstrazsa. Night Elven Warriors *Kur'talos Ravencrest: The original leader of the Night Elf resistance during the War of the Ancients. He died not long after Archimonde first joined the battle. *Jarod Shadowsong: The head of the Kaldorei/Tauren/Earthen/Demigod army that fought Archimonde at the end of the War of the Ancients. He (barely) survived melee combat with the Defiler. His fate remains unknown. *Desdel Stareye: The inept leader of the Kaldorei resistance to the Burning Legion. He was killed by an attack that most other warriors would have seen coming. *Illidan: The demon hunter; an accomplished warrior and sorcerer. *Valstann Staghelm: son of Fandral Staghelm, died at the hands of Rajaxx. *Commander Mar'alith: Head of the Cenarion army fighting the Silithid. *Commander Skyshadow Commander of the (Alliance) Night Elves in Outland. *Altruis the Sufferer: A Demon Hunter and warrior formerly loyal to Illidan but when he realized Illidan was evil, he left the Illidari. Being a warden, *Maiev Shadowsong is sort of a cross between a rogue and a warrior. Gnomish Warriors Every time someone makes a comment about how no gnome warriors exist, he runs the risk of being hamstrung the next time he is in a tense situation. These gnomes are the kind who deny that they are small, every other race is just too damn big. The gnomes that become warriors are fierce, but are often placed in defensive positions, guarding either artillery or battle magi. *Toshley: The head of Toshley's Station and the Gnomes in Outland. *Razak Ironsides: Leader of the defenders of Toshley's Station. *Parvink: A famous Gnomish warrior-woman. The Gnome king Gelbin Mekkatorque could be seen as a warrior, but he is also a Tinker. Draenei Warriors There are no famous Draenei warriors as very little is known of their lore. Though there probably have been many a Draenei Warrior-hero in the past. *Mo'mor the Breaker: A Broken warrior at Telaar. *The Blue Brothers: Two Broken Draenei gladiators fighting in the Ring of Blood. *Akama could be considered a warrior. Blood Elf Warriors Although not playable Blood Elf warriors do excists, most are in service of Illidan(or atleast Kael'thas). *Ruul the Darkener: A feared Illidari warrior who rides a Nether Drake. *Grand Commander Ruusk: An Illidari warrior who holds the rank of Grand Commander. *Pathaleon the Calculator: Personal envoy and mouthpiece of Kael'thas. Although a warrior, he also uses magic. *Commander Sarannis: A Blood Elf loyal to Kael'thas. She has the rank of commander. Orc Warriors Warriors are common among orcs. Orcs have a long history of warfare; their race has been battling various creatures for generations. In the past, many orcs embraced their demon-born bloodlust and became barbarians. In recent years, the orcs' discovery of their spiritual and shamanistic path traditions has allowed orcs to focus and refine their savagery. Many orcs still become barbarians, but the way of the trained warrior - becomes more and more common. The iconic orc warrior is garbed in chain mail or leather and plate. He carries a mighty battleaxe and wears a horned helmet. He crouches in a battle stance, axe at the ready, as he evaluates his opponent...then, with a fearsome yowl, he strikes in a blur. *Blackhand: The chieftain of the Blackrock clan and the original Warchief and the puppet of Gul'dan. *Broxigar: A Horde warrior and veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars, who was thrown back to the War of the Ancients by Nozdormu and battled the Burning Legion, dying after inflicting an injury upon Sargeras himself. *Durotan: The chieftain of the Frostwolf clan. He was killed by agents of Gul'dan after betraying them. *Grom Hellscream: A blademaster. Died from his injuries in the aftermath of killing the pit lord Mannoroth and freeing the orcs from their bloodlust forever. *Kargath Bladefist: Chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan, founding member of the Shadow Council and current warchief of the Fel orcs. *Kilrogg Deadeye: The accomplished chieftain of the great Bleeding Hollow clan during the first and second war (though considering his age, he was chieftain for a long time). *Orgrim Doomhammer: Killed Blackhand and half-liberated the Horde from their bloodlust by slaughtering Gul'dan and the warlocks. He died from fatal injuries after freeing orcs from the Internment camps. *Rend Blackhand: The son of Blackhand and current Warchief of the Dark Horde. *Nekros Skullcrusher: Former wielder of the Dragon Soul and second in command of the Dragonmaw clan. He was also a warlock but always felt more like a warrior. He was killed by the Dragon Alexstrazsa. *Tagar Spinebreaker: Chieftain of the Bonechewer Clan. He is now a Fel Orc and can be found in Hellfire Peninsula. *Eitrigg: A veteran who after learning of what Gul'dan had done to the Orcs left the Horde. He befriended the human Paladin Tirion and now serve's as Thrall's advisor. Before he became a Shaman, *[Thrall was a warrior. As was *Teron Gorefiend before he became a Death Knight. Troll Warriors *Vol'jin: The leader of the Darkspear Trolls. He is also a Witch Doctor. *Zul'jin: Ruler of the Amani trolls during the Second War, also a Witch Doctor. *Chief Ukorz Sandscalp: Chief of the Sandscalp tribe. *Bloodlord Mandokir: Leader of the Gurubashi tribe and warrior dedicated to the evil God Hakkar. Tauren Warriors Tauren warriors are calm and self-sufficient, not given to boredom and despair like many low-ranking soldiers. In large skirmishes, tauren warriors serve as shock troopers and front-line fighters; in small warbands, they might serve as leaders or scouts as well. A tauren warrior's muscles ripple under his brown hide. His compact frame hints at tenacity and endurance, while his scarred armor tells of many past battles. Tauren warriors form the backbone of tauren military forces. These versatile warriors excel in melee combat, plus they can track, scout, and forage for food. A tauren warrior is wise enough not to lose his head in the heat of battle. He flanks with his allies, positions himself to make the best use of his Cleave feat, and obeys his superior's orders. A tauren warrior uses Power Attack to its fullest effect at the start of combat, but stops if he misses twice in a row. Even with the lowest totem-bearing warrior, tauren exemplify the Horde's strength...Tauren are strong-willed and cunning. *Tagar: Commander of tauren forces during the time Rexxar sought to recruit the Tauren to battle Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's forces. *Mr.Smite: A pirate and member of the Defias Brotherhood, first mate under Captain Greenskin. *Cairne Bloodhoof could be called a warrior. Since he is a chieftain, which is a sort of warrior. See also; Tauren warrior. Forsaken Warriors Warriors are common among Forsaken. *Nathanos Blightcaller the Champion of the Banshee Queen can be considered as both a hunter and a warrior. The same could be said for Sylvanas Windrunner, the queen of the Forsaken. Other Races Legion Warriors *Sargeras: Sargeras the Destroyer is a fallen Titan and leader of the Burning Legion. After Medivh, who was possesed by him, got killed it is unkown what happened to him, but his spirit most likely still lives. *Magtheridon: Pit Lord; was the ruler of Outland until deposed by Illidan. He is currently used to create Fel Orcs for Illidan. *Mannoroth: Former King of the Pit Lords. The Orcs corrupted themselves by his blood. Killed by Grom Hellscream in the Third War. *Azgalor: Pit Lord who fought in the Third War, current leader of the Pit Lords. *Kaz'rogal: Doomguard warrior who fought during the Third War. *Highlord Kruul: Doomguard warriro who invaded Azeroth after the Dark Portal was opened by Kazzak. He was eventually driven back and retreated to the Tainted Scar, although he still acts as the Field Commander of the Legion on Azeroth. *Kazzak the Supreme: Known as Doom Lord Kazzak, the right hand of Kil'Jaeden and lord of the Doomguard. After the Third War he hid away in the Blasted Lands untill he found an object to once again open the Dark Portal. He now resides in Hellfire Peninsula. *Prince Xavalis: A satyr found in Felwood, possibly the prince of the Satyr although he could also have been a Nigh Elf prince who turned into a Satyr, or just given himself that title. Gnoll Warriors *Hogger: A Gnoll who has been terrorizing Goldshire and Elwynn Forest and is therefore wanted by the Stormwind authorities. High Elf Warriors *Anasterian Sunstrider: Father of Kael and former king of Silvermoon, he was killed in battle when the Scourge attack his homeland. *Aleria Windurnner is a ranger, so a combination between a hunter and a warrior. So is *Vereesa Windrunner. Mok'Nathal Warriors *Rexxar: Though clearly a beastmaster, he is mighty in warrior-like hand to hand combat. Goblin Warriors *Baron Revilgaz: A pirate and head of the Blackwater Raiders, leader of Booty Bay. *Captain Greenskin: A Goblin member of the Defias Brotherhood, he is a pirate captain. Ogre Warriors Due to their brutish nature most Ogre's are warriors. *King Gordok: King of the Gordok Ogre's in Dire Maul. *Gorr'dim: Leader of the Bladespire Clan. *Grimnok Battleborn: Leader of the Bloodmaul clan. *Kor'gall: Former merciless leader of the Stonemaul until he was defeated by Rexxar in a fight over who should be the clan's leader. *Overlord Mok'Morokk: Current leader of the Stonemaul who seems to be just like Kor'gall. *Mug'thol: Leader of the Crushridge, Sylvanas made him her slave. Murloc Warriors *Old Murk-Eye: A strong Murloc stalking the shore's of Westfall. *Mmmrrrggglll: Chieftain of the Grimscale Murlocs. *Mutanus the Devourer: A giant Murloc who manifests from Naralex his nightmare. Quilboar Warriors Quilboar males grow taller, heavier, and stronger than females. For this reason, only males take up the path of warrior. Females feel no resentment over this fact, and, indeed, the males do not see themselves as superior. Female quilboar possess such strong tribal instincts that most do not even desire to follow the males' path. On occasion, a female child displays such unnatural strength that the shaman deems her a man. She then trains as a warrior and lives in all ways like a male, even taking female mates. Tribal legend holds that such unions have occasionally produced an exceptional quilboar warrior (though no scholar has confirmed the tale), so there is little or no stigma attached to such situations. Quilboar warriors fight with a single-minded ferocity. Given a strong leader or an ancestral enemy, they will fight to the death, sacrificting themselves to destroy even one opponent. Quilboar warriors favor the flail, but they will make use of any weapon, even an impromptu weapon, that preasents itself. See Also *Mounted Warrior *Knight *Mountain King Notes Burning Crusade Update: With the 7/31/06 update concerning the Burning Crusade expansion, it has been revealed that the Blood Elf race will not be able to play the Warrior class, in lieu of gaining the Hunter class. This decision has been met in the forums with a large amount of controversy, but has since died down. The defensive arguments for the exclusion of a Warrior class for blood elves can be found in a stub in the Blood elf controversy section. Category:Warriors Category:Lore Category:Classes